Harry Potter - Rising of the sword hero - One shot
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: An idea that I had of the Sword Of Gryffindor being the Legendary sword belonging to the Four Cardinal Heroes. Takes place just after defeating Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.


His arm was cold. Colder than it had been the time that he'd been locked outside of the house during the night Surrey had been struck by an extremely cold winter storm.

The snow had piled thickly in the yard, there was so much snow in the driveway that Uncle Vernon wasn't able to get to work because the entire street was snowed in for several hours. Though Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told him that he needed to have the snow cleared from the driveway and then he needed to spread some of the Rock Salt that they had stored in the Garage on the ground to stop the Ice from covering the drive and then he'd be able to come back inside.

It seemed like a rather simple job, in truth, but with Dudley and his friends playing in the snow or rather; Dudley and his friends lobbing thick and heavy snowballs at Harry whilst he was working, while also piling the snow onto the driveway after he'd cleared it, he was out there all day and well into the night.

Because he'd not finished before tea time he had go inside and cook for the family then return outside and finish the job, meaning that he'd get no tea and that he'd not been finished by time Uncle Vernon had decided to go to bed, locking the front door and keeping young Harry outside all night.

But this was a different kind of cold.

When he was outside in the winter snow he'd been shaking and shivering to keep warm, but now it was cold, and he wasn't able to move his arm at all.

It was cold, but it _Burnt_.

It burnt so much.

He remembered their Biology teacher, Mister Smythe, talking about how there were all kinds of muscles and nerves connected throughout the body when he was in primary school. Mildly he realized that his muscles and nerves were the things that were burning, not his skin.

Thick Black Veins were rather clear on his arm, seen through the torn robe that he was wearing. His Arm had stopped bleeding, but he felt so weak.

He was glad that he'd stabbed the diary, defeating the memory of Voldemort – or rather Tom Riddle, as he was named in his teenage years, and coincidentally the current incarnation that he was to face after defeating the Wraith-like Adult Voldemort last year that had possessed Professor Quirrell.

Fawkes, the Phoenix of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, crooned as it dripped more tears on his arm in an attempt to heal the wound on his arm.

"Doesn't look like there's anything you can do for me Fawkes." Harry said weakly.

He could feel the Cold Burning sensation spreading through his arm and now into his chest, but he could also feel that there was a small amount of warmth, not burning chill, but warmth in his arm near where the fang of the Basilisk had pierced his arm so perhaps the tears were doing something, but he'd paid enough attention in Primary school to know that the brain was the most important part of the body, just like the heart and Lungs, and he wasn't as much a Dunderhead as Snape thought he was to know that venom, especially that of a very poisonous snake like the Basilisk, was not a good thing to be anywhere near his organs, especially his Brain and Heart.

He still had the fang of the basilisk in his ink coated hand, was it ink? A strange part of Harry's mind wondered if it was ink or would it be 'Book Blood'? since he'd stabbed a book and it had come out it would have to be blood of some kind, right?

He looked over at Ginny, Ron's little sister.

A young Redhead that he'd met earlier on this year when Fred and George Weasley, Ron's Twin Older Brothers, and Ron, himself, had travelled from their home, The Burrow, in their dad's, Arthur Weasley, flying Ford Angelina car, was looking marginally better than when he'd looked at her.

There was some colour returning to her cheeks, and her chest was moving with her breathing, something that he didn't recall seeing before when he'd first arrived. He was happy that she'd survive at least.

Not having a real family of his own Harry couldn't really understand how Ron felt about his sister, but whilst he'd been at the burrow before school Harry had the chance to see that a family like the Weasley's deserved to be happy and that meant that they all needed to be there. He'd seen Ron's face when the professors had mentioned that Ginny was taken.

That was why he went down into the chamber with Ron and Professor Lockhart, or rather the man that used to be Professor Lockhart since he'd used a spell that was supposedly used to Wipe or Erase memories, _Obliviate_, he wasn't sure but after seeing the affect that it had on Lockhart, who now didn't even know his name. He was sure that he never wanted to be affected by that spell.

"Fawkes." Harry called the birds attention, the phoenix looked up at Harry. "My wand. I… I need my wand."

Harry was forced to cough a few times as Fawkes took to the air with a cry.

Mentally he noted that the venom must be affecting his chest, he felt dizzy and laid down on the cold stone.

With a cry Fawkes swooped through the air, wings spread wide, looking everything like a true bird of prey, though Harry realized that he actually wasn't scared of the clearly vicious side that Fawkes revealed to him, actually, he found it rather awe-inspiring.

He felt Fawkes drop something on his chest and then continue flying, and he watched him for a few seconds before reaching up and gripping the wand that Fawkes dropped on his chest. He couldn't stop the tears that were welling up under the surface.

His lips trembled and snot built in his nose, but he couldn't stop the whimpering that grew.

"I… I don't wanna Die…" he sobbed.

Tears burst forth.

"I dun…wanna…die."

He sobbed and cried as the venom burned through his veins. He couldn't even see when he heard Fawkes cry once more and land on his chest.

* * *

He was weightless.

There was no more pain.

No hot.

No cold.

He couldn't even feel his wand, somehow, he knew it was in his hand, right where he was holding it before.

He could feel something else on his chest and there was something in front of him, some kind of bright light. This was followed by the sound of someone or a few someone's groaning and moving.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was right, there were other people around him.

There were three guys near him, they were all clearly older than he was, he naturally placed them as being older than seventh years that he'd seen around Hogwarts, though the one with curly blond hair was the closest to being around the age of Seventh years. He could have been just a bit older than Percy, Ron's older brother and one of Gryffindor's male Prefects.

"Oh, brave Heroes. Please Save our world!"

"HUH?"  
"WHAT?"

Their sudden confusion and protests were cut off when a violent coughing fit echoed through the room. Everyone looked towards the source which, to their eyes, was a small little thing in dark robes and seemed to have pasty white skin.

"Hey, are you alright?" one of the older boys asked him as the violent coughing fit took him to his knees holding his chest.

The stranger was pulled away just as thick black… something… was thrown up over the floor they were standing on, right away it was clear that something was not natural when the black mystery substance started bubbling and hissing on the stone floor.

The men around the border of the room started chanting.

[I am the source of all power. Hear me and understand them. Heal my target.]  
[Zweite Heal]

Suddenly Harry's body glowed golden and warmth seemed to emanate from him, it only lasted a few moments, but he felt so much better when the light faded.

"Thank you." Harry managed to mutter as he struggled to recover the breath that he'd been deprived of.

"Dear Hero, what manner of illness plagues thee?" the first man who had spoken asked him.

Harry was helped to his feet by a boy with dark hair, who's name he still didn't know.

"I was fighting against a Basilisk." He replied.

Those within the room gasped in shock and started talking amongst themselves.

"I think that we should depart and speak to the king." The man said. "He will wish to hear of this development, and he will also be the best person to explain the reason for your summoning."

There was a murmur of agreement before they started making their way through the doorway and up a long flight of stairs. The other, so called, 'Heroes' seemed to have mixed reactions to the developments thus far.

The one with long blond hair held in a ponytail carrying what Harry recognized as a spear, was calmly following the man that they hadn't been introduced to as of yet. It was as if he'd expected nothing else other than to follow someone to speak to a king. While they walked, he had looked back at him, seemed to want to say something and then shook his head and just kept walking ahead.

The younger blond, wearing what he assumed to be a school uniform like some of the older muggle schoolkids that he'd seen around London when he was in the city. He was wearing a blazer and what he could only recognize to be slacks, since that was what Uncle Vernon's dinner Guests normally wore. He was just playing with his bow and seemed to be focusing on something that Harry couldn't see while also talking to the Spear holder.

Though, unlike the other two, the other man that had been summoned with them, who had introduced himself as Naofumi, a rather strange name as he mentioned to the man who shrugged, he had a shield strapped to his arm. It was strange, neither of the two knew what was happening, though Naofumi seemed to be rather taken back that they were walking in a castle. When he mentioned it to Harry, he vaguely replied that he attended a school in a real castle that was similar to the one that they were in, though not as clean as the one they were walking through.

Though Hogwarts was clean, there seemed to be a lingering sense of age and dirt that remained throughout the castle. Hermione had mentioned that it was the age of the castle and it wasn't dirt or anything of the sort, something she'd read in Hogwarts a History.

* * *

Harry and the other Heroes were resting on their beds in the room that they had been provided for them. The other heroes, the two unnamed Bow and Spear wielders had introduced themselves while they were talking to the king, Itsuki and Motoyasu respectively, all eyed Harry wearily as he lay down on his bed, his sword was held against his body as one would hold a person, or a pillow.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Motoyasu asked Naofumi, who shrugged.

"I don't know anything more about him than you guys." The shield Hero admitted. "I mean, the only thing I know about Basilisks is that they're giant eight eyed lizards that paralyze people or turn them to stone."

"That's not completely true." Itsuki offered. "There are a few legends about them being a reptile of differing kinds. They've been mentioned throughout Peru, Egypt, Most of Asia and the Middle East."

This received a queer look from the Spear and Shield.

"What?" Itsuki asked. "I find mythologies of ancient civilizations interesting, plus that sort of thing tends to pop up in games from time to time."

"I'm fine." Harry said aloud, getting the others attention.

"Harry if you're not well we can call the person to heal you again." Motoyasu replied.

He just shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a bit weak is all." He said as he sat up. "Just tell me more about this Status thing, I've got no idea what it is."

"You don't know about the HUD."

"HUD?" Harry replied.

"It stands for Heads Up Display." Itsuki offered. "Haven't you seen them in games?"

Harry shook his head.

"I've never been allowed to play Dudley's video games." He replied.

Taking the chance Motoyasu moved across the room and dropped himself heavily onto Harry's bed.

"Then you're in luck." He replied as he pulled Harry close. "Big Bro Motoyasu is gonna teach you everything you need to know."

Naofumi and Itsuki watched as Motoyasu and Harry started having a quiet discussion about the status screen between themselves.

"Should we do something?" Naofumi asked.

Itsuki shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean it's not too uncommon that he's never played an RPG before, he's only twelve after all and most of the better ones that deal with Status' and the like are all for people closer to our age." He said.

"I mean _Emerald Online_, was for-"

Their discussion was cut off by a surprised sound coming from Harry, the pair spun around to look at Harry and Motoyasu. Their eyes widened when they saw was in his hand.

It was a large, ivory white, fang that was stained black on the tip.

"What's that?" Itsuki asked.

Naofumi noted that Motoyasu was no longer on the bed and was now several feet away from Harry holding his spear tightly.

"Basilisk fang." Harry whispered in an almost revered tone. "The one that was stabbed into my arm when I stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor in the mouth."

"Where'd that come from?" Naofumi asked.

Harry blinked and looked up from the fang.

"Motoyasu mentioned that some games had a log of things that happened and when I looked for mine, I found a glowing icon, when I focused on that a screen appeared and said that it was loot for defeating the Basilisk."

Motoyasu moved back to the other two and kept a wary eye on Harry.

"I guess he wasn't lying about that Giant Snake." He whispered to the duo.

"It seems he was not." Itsuki replied.

Without anything else to say to each other they slowly drifted over to their own beds and started focusing on their own Status screens and business.

Harry eventually picked up his sword, while holding the fang in his other hand. When he did so the jewel in the center of the sword, where the handle and the blade met, started glowing lightly and got brighter as Harry brought the tooth closer to the jewel.

When they were within a few inches of each other the fang was absorbed into the sword.

A screen appeared in front of Harry.

_**Basilisk fang sword: Unlock conditions met**_

_**Basilisk Fang Sword; Locked – LVL not met.  
APS**_ (Attacks Per second) **1.30  
**_**Ability: Locked  
Critical Strike chance:**_ 5.00%_**  
Weapon Requirements:**_  
Lvl 45 – condition not met  
Str 90 – condition not met  
Dex 90 – condition not met  
_**Weapon Bonus;  
**__100% increased Phys Dmg  
_25% Chance to Poison  
0.2% Poison Damage gained as life  
Deal 60% more Damage to Poisoned Enemies  
_**Unlock bonus;  
**__Poison resistance (High)  
Paralysis resistance (Medium)  
HP Recovery (Low)  
__**Skill Bonus;**_**  
**_Viper strike – Lvl 1_

Harry blinked at the sudden information that he was reading.

It sounded like a very dangerous weapon and if he was right then it would poison someone, or something, with Basilisk Venom. When he looked at the skill that it gave him, he was mildly shocked when a new screen appeared, though it seemed he was already getting used to these screens.

_**Viper Strike – **__Lvl 1  
Hits the Enemy, adding some of your Physical Damage as Chaos Damage and Applying Poison.  
__Requires a claw, dagger or sword.  
__Deals (115-141.6)% of Base Damage  
25% Physical Damage converted to Chaos Damage  
60% Chance to Poison on hit  
_{Poison Damage = (Base Physical Damage + Base Chaos Damage) / 100 X 20 = Damage Dealt}_  
Base Duration if 4 seconds  
+(0-2) to melee Range._

These skills were interesting and, though he wasn't sure, he somewhat felt that the lingering feeling of the Venom was fading and now he really was starting to feel better than he had when the group cast their magic on him to heal him.

He slipped under his sheets as he started thinking about the clear differences between this new country's magic and the Magic that he was learning back at Hogwarts. Just from the brief glimpses that he'd received, he could tell that it seemed to be somewhat more straight forward and people seemed to use it out in the open and he wouldn't break the Statue of Secrecy, if that was even a thing here, if he used Magic.

Briefly he reached down to touch his wand resting in his robe pocket, wincing slightly at the sharp zap that he received.

**Legendary weapon specification;  
A weapon besides the assigned equipment was held, violating the rule.**

Focusing on the word 'Rule' a new screen appeared.

**The Heroes may not hold a weapon aside from their assigned legendary weapon with the intent to fight with it.**

Harry let out a small huff as he removed his hand from his pocket and adjusted the blanket he was using so that it fit snugly around him as he closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep for the coming day.


End file.
